


Filial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [798]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs and Tali are a family.





	Filial

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/08/2001 for the word [filial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/08/filial).
> 
> filial  
> Of, pertaining to, or befitting a son or daughter; as, filial obedience.  
> Having or assuming the relation of a child or offspring.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #447 Outside.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Filial

Tony stared out the window and watched Tali playing outside. She was the sweetest little girl. He had absolutely no regrets about assuming a filial relationship with her.

Gibbs too considered her like a daughter and had adopted her after they'd gotten together. Now, they lived in Gibbs' house. They were hoping to find a house for their family that they could afford, but for now Gibbs’ house worked.

They'd bought a playground thing for Tali and she absolutely loved it. She spent all her time on it. Tony kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get hurt, but this was a safe neighborhood, so he wasn't too worried. He really looked forward to a house that could be all of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
